Uncharted 4: A Thief's End
by SingStar234
Summary: I played the new 'Uncharted' game and I immediately got an idea for a story. Nate had not just a brother but a sister. I will let those who read this story decide if they want this story or not. And if you have already played or watch the game, I will let you decide what you want to happen to Nate's sister. Whether she follows Sam's path or Nate's path. (IN-COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

The storm raged on as a boat sailed across its angry waves. Through the flashes of lightning you could see the outlining of an island and the pillars and rocks that surrounded it. Nathan Drake drove the boat through the heavy storm while Sam and Beth Drake kept lookout for Rafe and his men.

"Oh crap," Nate muttered to himself as he drove through the storm, "this is really not good. Hold on!" Nate yelled to his brother and sister, who were standing behind him. They crashed once again into the water as a wave brought them out again.

"Oh, shit." Beth muttered under her breath as she saw Rafe's incoming boats over the waves. "

"Nathan, they're gaining on us!" Sam yelled to his little brother.

"Yeah I know, I know." Nate yelled back, acknowledging his brother.

"Well then push it!" Beth yelled to her older brother. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Beth I'm going as fast as I can." Nate yelled to her as she and Sam moved over to Nate. Sam and Beth looked behind them, to see the boats getting closer. They looked at each other and pulled out their guns. They moved to the back of the boat once again and got ready to aim.

"Keep heading to the island!" Sam yelled to Nate. "Beth and I will try and hold them off!"

"Ahh shit, here they come!" Beth yelled to her brothers. Sam looked over the edge of the boat, as he was kneeling, and saw their boats.

"Nate, they have smaller boats, ram them!" Sam shouted the idea to his brother.

"Got it!" Nate nodded and started to dive his boat over the smaller once.

"Hey ass-holes! Tell you boss to go and find his own god damn treasure!" Sam yelled to Rafe's men as he shot at them. He successfully got rid of three.

"Yeah, it was our idea from the beginning!" Beth said shooting at a boat, which soon had no drivers left. "So piss off!" The bullets continued to fly through the air, as Nate continued to drive over and hit the smaller boats, but it was going to slow.

"We're not doing much damage here!" Sam said and he reloaded his gun, as he sat on the floor of the boat.

"And I think I'm running low on ammo!" Beth yelled to her brothers.

"Just keep them at bay!" Nate yelled back to his siblings. Nate saw another boat coming bast his and quickly drove over it. "Down you go!" Nate yelled at the boat. Beth quickly knelt back down to reload her gun when she saw something in front of her, and to the left of Sam.

"Sam!" Beth yelled pointing behind her brother. Sam looked behind him to see a boat. A BIG boat.

"Big boat! Big boat!" Sam yelled the warning to Nate. But he didn't have enough time to retrieve it and the boat hit theirs. The two boats collided together, doing damage to the smaller boat, causing the roof of it to come off. They soon separated and carried on fighting the waves of the deadly ocean.

"Nathan, the boat can't handle another hit like that!" Beth yelled the warning to her brother.

"I know!" Nate yelled, as he carried on trying to drive over the waves.

"Just keep on heading over to the island!" Sam yelled to Nate. The battle continued over the angry ocean, Beth and Sam continued to shoot at Rafe and his men while Nate drove. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant wave was brought up from the ocean, strong enough to bring Nate out of the boat and into the water. He floated under the water for seconds before realising where he was. In instinct Nate waved his arms to the side as he began to resurface. Once at the surface he saw the boat and two people standing at the edge of it.

"Nathan!" Sam yelled as he waved his arm around. Nate began to swim over to the boat as fast as he could.

"I'm okay! I'm okay." Nate yelled to Sam and Beth.

"Come on Nathan!" Beth said reaching her hand out to her brother. As Nate reached the boat, Beth helped him out of the water while Sam ran over the engine. It was then he saw that they had a problem.

"Ahh, damn it. The engine is out!" Sam yelled.

"What?!" Beth and Nate shouted. Sam growled.

"I-I can fix it, just cover me." Sam said as he got to work on the engine. Nate pulled out his gun and aimed at the incoming boats. Beth and Nate begin to shoot at the men, not just on small boats but big boats as well. Once the bigger boat to toasted more smaller boats arrived.

"Shit," Beth muttered under her breath, "more coming!" Beth yelled to her brothers. She and Nate began to shoot at the men, while more men kept on coming.

"Sam we could use that engine." Nate reminded his brother, as he kept on shooting at the other men.

"Got it!" Sam yelled. Nate didn't say anything and ran back over to the driver's seat and turned the engine back on. They quickly drove off at full speed.

"Nathan, rocks dead ahead." Sam yelled to Nate.

"Oh, come on!" Beth yelled in complainment. Nate quickly began to drive around the mazes of rocks around them, while at the same time trying to get away from Rafe's men. What they didn't see coming was the big boat heading to them at full speed. Sam quick saw it coming, but it was too late.

"On your right, on your right!" Sam repeated. Nate looked at the incoming boat and tried to get out of the way, but it was hit and they went overboard. The last thing Nate heard was the screams of his little sister and older brother.

"Nathan!"


	2. The Lure of Adventure

The Lure of Adventure

"Nathan," The nun called to him. 12 year old Nathan and 10 year old Beth were sitting on Nathan's bed in his, or should he call it, the boys room of the orphanage. Nathan looked up from the ground and to the woman. He looked back down again. "Nathan," the nun said again, but this time placing her hand under his chin forcing him to look at her. He moved his face of her hand and away from hers. Beth came close to saying something but Nathan looked at her and shook his head. "What are we going to do with you? You must be tired of these lectures, I know I'm tired of giving them. And now you have to stay here with me all weekend, instead of going on the trip with everyone else?"

"I don't care." Nathan said looking up at the nun.

"Yes that is the crux of the problem." The nun said. She then turned her attention to Beth. "And what are we going to do with you, this is the third time you have been in trouble with not just your own orphanage, but us as well."

"It's not like I have anyone there that cares for me." Beth said. The nun said nothing and moving away from the two siblings.

"I don't see why we're the only one's being punished." Nathan said.

"Because you both started the fight." The nun reminded him.

"He wouldn't give me back my book." Nathan reminded her.

"I told you to leave those books in your room. You only have yourself to blame." The nun said to him.

"Doesn't give him the right to snatch it from him." Beth pointed out.

"Does that give you the right to start throwing punches?" The nun asked.

"When people are picking on my brother then yes." Beth said to the nun raising her voice.

"That does not give you the right to use violence." The nun said to Beth. Beth sighed and looked back down at the floor. The was a second of silence.

"It wasn't just about the book." Nathan admitted. The nun moved back over to Nathan and Beth, who continued to look to the ground.

"What was it then?" The nun asked. Nathan looked up but the looked back down and shook his head.

"Nothing." Nathan said to the nun. "I'll save it for confession." The nun let out a big sigh.

"You will have to stay here the night." The nun said. Beth looked up knowing she was talking about her. "It is too late to send you back to your orphanage." She said before moving away from the siblings.

"No matter what I, or anyone else tries, you both seem insistent on the same sad road as your brother." The nun told him. "What a waste." And with that she left the room with a slam of the door. Beth sighed and got of the bed. Nathan looked up at her with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked his little sister. She shook her head and turned to him.

"I'm done here Nathan." Beth said to her brother. "I'm going to find Sam and the get away from here." Nathan quickly got of the bed and walked over to his sister.

"Wow Beth, what are you talking about?" Beth shook her head, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I hate it here." Beth whispered as her voice slightly cracked. Nathan wrapped his arm round her and held her there as the tears fell from her eyes. They stood there for about a minute before pulling away.

"Beth I know you want to get away, so do I," Nathan said to his sister, "but how would we look after ourselves?"

"We would have Sam." Beth said to Nathan.

"Sam, properly has only just enough money to help himself, let alone a 12 and 10 year old." Nathan said pointing to himself and herself. Beth shook her head and began to think.

"Well then, what abou-" She was cut off by something she saw behind Nathan. Nathan looked at her and then behind himself and out the window. There he also saw it. A flashing light of a flashlight. That could only mean one thing.

"Sam!" The siblings said in unison and they ran over to the window. Nath and Beth both grabbed the bottom of the window and pushed it open. Once open they jumped out of the window and onto the roof of the orphanage. They moved across the roof and over a couple of walls, until they came to an dead end.

"Crap, not this way." Nathan said as he and Beth made their way through a window, back into the orphanage.

"Okay, nice and quietly." Beth said as she and Nathan made their way to a door. They saw an open room, hoping for a quick escape. But it soon became harder. The nun and Father walked into the room. They quickly took cover behind the door.

"Isn't it our job to help boys like him?" Father asked the nun.

"In the meantime, I'm neglecting the other dozen boys under my care." The nun said to Father. They were talking about Nathan. Father sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Father asked the nun.

"You know my opinion." The nun reminded Father.

"Well... I'm not ready to give up on him yet." Father said.

"You can't keep avoiding it." The nun told Father. Father let out another sigh.

"Look... I'll talk to him in the morning." Father told the nun. The nun let out a sigh.

"Goodnight Father." The nun said.

"Good night Sister Catherine." Father said. Once Father left the room, Nathan and Beth followed the nun into another room. The quickly took cover behind a small bookcase. Nathan, who was in front of Beth, felt her tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her pointing. He looked to see she was pointing and an open window. Nathan nodded and Beth, who nodded back. While the nun began to walk to the window they made their way behind a chair that faced the window. They then saw the nun take out a cigarette packet. Beth looked at Nathan with a surprised look.

"Do they all smoke?" Beth asked Nathan. Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked back. When they looked back they saw she had their backs turned to them, lighting the cigarette. They saw this as their escape root and quickly made their way to the window and jumped over it, still holding the edge. The both looked to their left to see Sam run across another building.

"Come on." He said to them as he carried on running. Beth groaned.

"Come on Sam, you're killing us." Beth complained as they moved across the roof again.

"We're nearly there Beth." Nathan said as he jumped to the next roof. Beth shook her head and leaped over to her brother, who had his hands out ready to catch her. They quickly started to climb up a water pole, as it seemed unsteady. Once at the top Nathan and Beth jumped down onto the roof and jogged over to Sam's flash light, which laid on the ground. Nathan picked it up.

"Sam?" Beth called out. There was no answer. Nathan turned of the flashlight, but quickly wanted to turn it back on from the running foot-step noise from behind them. Before either of them could react they were swept of their feet by their 17 year old brother.

"Oh, you two need to learn to watch your backs." Sam said laughing as he placed his younger sibling down.

"Yeah, yeah," Beth said to Sam with a sigh.

"All right." Nathan said with the same attitude as Beth's.

"Hey its good to see you little kids." Sam said by their nicknames he gave them. His smile quickly faded when he saw the bruise on Nathan's cheek and the bruise on Beth's right eye. "What- what is that?" Sam said pointing the bruises on his younger siblings. "Really, again?"

"It's nothing." Nathan said shrugging it off.

"You told me you would stay out of trouble though." Sam reminded him. He then turned to Beth, who quickly looked away from him. "And you said you would stop sneaking into the orphanage at night."

"I didn't sneak in." Beth said turning to her brother. "I got in trouble there, not at my orphanage." Sam sighed.

"Beth this is the third time." Sam told her, shaking his head.

"He was talking shit about us though." Nathan said to his brother, getting Sams attention.

"So?" Sam said like it was no big deal.

"He said that dad dumped us here 'cause we're worthless and mum is in hell because-" He began to say, but was cut of by Sam.

"Nathan, Nathan c'mon. They just saying that because it gets to you." Sam said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "All right? You just gotta learn to laugh it off."

"You wouldn't." Nathan pointed out.

"Well do as I say, not as I do." Sam said to his little brother. Nathan nodded. Sam then turned his attention to Beth. "So you want to explain why you got into trouble at Nathan's orphanage again?" Beth sighed and dropped her arms, which were crossed.

"I was walking around town and walked past Nathan's orphanage." Beth began to say, "I was going in to say 'hi' when I say this guy waving on of Nathan's books around. I went over to get it back. He called me 'weaky-girly' and Nathan punched him. The guy punched Nathan so... I kneed him in the balls." Nathan let out a little laugh. Sam looked at his sister with a surprised look.

"I know shouldn't be doing this but, good job little sis." Sam said smiling, while holding up his hand for a high five, which Beth gave to him. "Man, that must of hurt like a bitch."

"Well not enough because he gave me this little beauty after." Beth said pointing to her bruised eye. Sam shook his head with letting out a little laugh. When he turned back he saw that Beth was slightly shivering as she was only wearing a short sleeve blue shirt and baggy trousers and her shoes. Nathan was wearing the same as Beth but instead his shirt was grey.

"Here," Sam said taking of his jacket and giving it to Nathan. "You'll both catch a cold." He then took of his green hoodie and gave it to Beth. Beth took at with a 'Thank you' and slipped her arms and head into it.

"So," Nathan began to say as he placed his last arm through the sleeve of the jacket, "what are you doing here like this anyway? If the nuns catch you they're gonna call the cops." Nathan warned him.

"Well I got something for both of ya, and it couldn't wait till christmas." Sam said as he walked over to his backpack and slipped it onto his back.

"What?" Nathan and Beth said following their brother.

"It's outside." Sam said pointing to his right.

"What happened to us staying out of trouble?" Beth said to him, reminding him to what they promised.

"Well, this is an exception." Sam said running up and wall onto the next roof.

"Nice jump." Nathan said to Sam.

"Show off." Beth said to him instead. Sam the laid down on the ground above them with his right hand hanging over the edge.

"Give me your hand." Sam said to his siblings. Nathan went first and got pulled up by Sam. "Sheesh your light. The sister feeding you enough?" Sam asked, noticing Nathan's weight. Nathan didn't reply though. Sam shook his head and laid back down for his sister to jump up. "Okay sis, your turn." Beth nodded and jumped, but missed Sam's hand. She growled in frustration. "It's okay," Sam reassured, "just try again. You can do it." Beth took a deep breath and jumped again, this time grabbing his hand. Sam pulled her up and the three of them were finally on the same ground again. Sam patted Beth's back. "Good job."

"Thanks." Beth said as she got her breath back. The three siblings then jumped down of the ledge and onto the roof.

"Place's kinda empty Nathan," Sam pointed out, "where is everyone?"

"Some bible retreat." Nathan replied.

"Yeesh. I remember those." Sam said, not sounding to excited about it.

"I take it they aren't that fun?" Beth said to Sam. Sam chuckled.

"You have no idea." Beth laughed as they carried on down the roof tops of each building they crossed. As the younger two jumped of the roof and onto the top floor they saw Sam trying to open a door, well locked door now. Sam sighed and walked away from it.

"You didn't prop it." Nathan pointed out.

"I.. I did." Sam said pointing to the door. "At least... I thought I did." Sam looked around and sighed. "Well, looks like we take the high road."

"The what road?" Beth said, with a slight bit or nervousness in her voice. Sam pointed up to the roof.

"The high road." Beth shook her head.

"Oh no we don't. You know what I'm like with hights." Beth said walking away from Sam.

"Come on Beth don't be chicken." Nathan said, making a chicken noise.

"Say the boy who is terrified of spiders." Nathan stopped smiling and turned away, seeing his defeat.

"They what do you suggest Beth?" Sam asked. Beth looked around the ground and up in the air, trying to think. She quickly stopped and placed her hands in her hair. There she found a-

"Hair clip." Beth said showing it to her brother. They looked at her confused. Beth rolled her eyes and walked over to the door and knelt down. She broke the clip in two and placed them in the key hole, when she then started to move them around.

"Hey, I've tried it before, it doesn't-" The door unlocked. Beth looked up at her brother with a smirk and stood up. He placed her hand on the handle and opened the door. "work." Sam finished.

"You were never good and picking locks." Beth said walking into the stair-way and walking down the stairs. Sam and Nathan shared a look before moving down the stairs. Once at the bottom Sam opened the door.

"Just like that we're out." Sam said walking out with his younger siblings following behind him.

"Um, I was the one who got us out." Beth pointed out.

"Okay be nice, or you can't have a go on my new bike." The two siblings stopped in shock.

"What?" Nathan said with a shocked voice. Sam lead them to his new motorbike with a side car, which sat in the middle of the pavement. "Whoa. You got the 250?"

"250? What are you talking about this is the 500cc twin." Sam told the siblings. They both looked at it in shock.

"No way." Nathan said.

"So where did you lift it from?" Beth asked.

"Whoa, that a low blow." Sam said pointing to his sister. "I'll have you know I paid for this with hard earned cash."

"Alright, I'll let you of." Beth said stepping back. Sam then patted the back of the bike.

"Come on take a seat." Nathan stopped looking at the bike and then looked at his brother. "What?"

"The only time you pull something like this, is when your trying to make up for something." Nathan pointed out. Beth looked at Nathan and then back at Sam.

"He's right Sam. Remember that time you didn't come to see me for my birthday, so next day you got me that necklace I really liked?" Sam looked at the kid.

"You two are too smart for your own good, you know that?" Sam said pointing to them.

"Sam," Beth began to say but Sam cut her off.

"All right. I got this job. It pays well, really well. But I'm gonna have to leave town for a little bit." Sam told them

"What's a little bit?" Nathan asked.

"Like a... a year." Nathan and Beth looked at him with a shocked looked and turned away. "At the most and then I will be back before you know it, all right?"

"You bailing on us." Nathan said to Sam.

"Come on. Don't be so dramatic." Sam said to him.

"So it wasn't bad enough leaving me in that place, and Beth by herself?" Nathan said pointing back to the orphanages.

"How could you do this Sam?" Beth asked, with slight tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Sam said walking over to her and pulled her against his body, "I'm doing this for the both of you. That's why I get the money. Money for all of us. And then in a couple of year's when you both are out-"

"A couple of year?!" Nathan said, not believing what he was hearing.

"Take us with you." Beth said looking at her older brother. Sam shook his head.

"I can barely support myself." Sam said, still shaking his head.

"I'll pitch in. I can start work soon, as well." Nathan offered his older brother

"I know you both think the orphanage sucks," Sam began to say, but was cut of by his young brother.

"You have no idea." Nathan simply said.

"Yeah, but it's the best thing for you both right now. All right? You just gotta trust me on that one." Sam said looked at his younger siblings, seeing they weren't happy about this.

"This isn't fair." Beth said turning away from her brother.

"Hey," Sam said to get her attention. Beth turned around and looked at him, "nothing about our lives has been fair, but we've made it work. Right?" Sam said bumping Nathan's shoulder with his hand. Nathan nodded.

"Sure." Nathan saw the younger two were still upset, so he decided to put a smile on their faces. He walked round his bike.

"Hey, you know, the bike wasn't the only surprise." The Nathan and Beth looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I found mom's stuff." Sam said with a smile on his face. "Everything dad sold, I tracked down the buyer." Beth shook her head.

"Sam, I swear to god, if you just saying this to make us feel better-" Beth began go say, almost shouting.

"Beth I swear to god. I'm serious." Sam said. Beth looked at him, and saw that he wasn't lying.

"Where?" Nathan asked.

"Eh... on the other side of town. What do you guys say about getting it back?" Sam said now smirking.

"You mean we're going to steal?" Beth said, trying to correct him.

"Well... its not stealing if it was ours to begin with." Sam said correcting her.

"I'm pretty sure the cops aren't going to see it that way." Nathan said to his brother.

"Well, best not get caught." Nathan said hopping onto the bike. Nathan quickly hopped onto the back, while Beth sat in the side car. "You guys ready for this?" Sam said looking behind to his brother and down to his left to his sister.

"Hell yeah." Nathan said, holding onto his brother shoulders.

"Born ready." Beth said to her brother. Sam smiled and they soon took of down the dark street.

* * *

 **I just want to say a big thank you to Epic Zealot Productions 2.0, ShingekiNoThugLife, TwilightMelodic, and doubtedbus406 for following and favoriting this story. And a big thank you to** **ShingekiNoThugLife for reviewing. I want to say thank you for pointing out a mistake I made and I will corrected it and for reviewing my story.**

 **The next chapter I will decide what will happen to Beth, so if you want Beth to stay with Nate or Sam then you better tell me fast. So far she will be meeting the same fate as Sam, so if nobody what that then you better let me know.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I will see you soon.**


	3. Infernal Place

Infernal Place

22 year old Nathan Drake was standing still, almost out of breath, wearing a greeny-grey top with a light blue buttoned top. He was surrounded by people as he got punched again by Gustavo. Gustavo laughed and walked away from Nate and looked round at the crowed. He began to speak spanish to all the men who were watching. Nate looked away and wiped his bleeding lip. Nate then stood back up from the table he was leaning on.

"You're going to have to do it better than that,pal." Nate said to Gustavo. Gustavo turned back to Nate and began to speak spanish again. "Lets go."

And with that Nate landed the first punch in Gustavo's face. Gustavo recovered quickly as he punch Nate back twice. Nate blocked the third punch from Gustavo and landed two more munches. The second punch sent Gustavo into one of the men, who held Gustavo there while Gustavo laughed and spoke spanish again. Gustavo quickly ran over to Nate and grabbed hold on his right arm and brought it round his back. Nate began to struggle slightly but quickly got out of the person's hold and landed another punch on Gustavo. His victory did not last as Gustavo pushed him into a man, who held Nate there in a head-lock while Gustavo punched Nate in the stomach. Nate quickly kicked Gustavo away from him and elbowed the man in the stomach and escaped. As he went to attack Gustavo again, Gustavo punched Nate hard enough to se him to the floor. Gustavo moved over to Nate, and got ready to stamp on his side, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Nate looked up to a girl with long brown hair, which covered her face, get thrown of Gustavo, but quickly stood up by using her arms to lift her from the ground as the were by the side of her head. Once she was up Nate could see she was wearing the same outfit as him, but instead she had and grey v-neck tank top under her blue buttoned shirt. Nate recognized her immediately, as she was the only girl in the prison.

"Beth." Nate whispered as he stood back and watch his little sister and Gustavo circle each other. Gustavo quickly goes to tackle Beth, but Beth at the last second steps out of the way and elbows him in the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the floor. Gustavo turns around and faces Beth, who just stands there and waits for his neck move. She doesn't look tensed or ready to fight. Gustavo runs back over to her, but raises his hand and clenches it into a fist, ready to punch her. As he goes in for the punch Beth moves her top part of her body to the left and grabs hold of his arm. She pushes the arm down and then brings back her left arm and the bottom park makes contact with his face. The impact sends him to the floor, in which Beth punches him twice. Before she could make it a third she is tackled to the ground.

Nate quickly rushes over to her and tackles the man, who tackled his little sister, to the ground. This then get him tackled of the man, and get hand-cuffs put on his wrists. He looks up to see a familiar guard, Vargas, hand-cuffing his sister as well, along with Gustavo. Once Beth is on her feet, she starts yelling at Gustavo.

"That what you get for messing with my brother you munchkin." Beth yells at Gustavo. Gustavo starts yelling at her, while having two guards restrain him. "Oh, you don't understand?" Beth said in a sarcastic voice. "Well let me put it clear to ya. Mantener alejado de mis hermanos maldito pequeño munchkin de todos ellos." Beth yelled in spanish to him. Gustavo, understanding what she said, started to try and get over to her, but was still being held of by the two guards. Beth looked at him and nodded. "Hombre grande no puede golpear a nadie, eh?"( big man can't hit anyone , huh) Gustavo kept on trying to get Beth while Beth kept on insulting him. Nate just rolled his eyes at his little and sister and got dragged of with her.

As they walked down the hallways of the prison, Beth and Nate were both thrown into a room together with nothing but 3 walls and a door. "Come on." Nate complained. "How long are we supposed to be in here?"

"And where's the toilet?" Beth said looking around.

"Your looking at it." Vargas simply said to the two siblings. "Have fun. And with that the door was slammed closed.

"Your welcome." Beth said to her brother, while looking around the small room they were in. Nate looked at her with a confused look.

"What?" Beth turned to her brother.

"Oh, I'm just saying 'your welcome' to the imaginary 'thank you' I got off you, after I just saved your ass back there." Beth said pointing to the door. Nate laughed slightly.

"I had everything under control." Nate said to his sister. Beth just scoffed it of.

"Yeah, you looked like you did." Beth mumbled.

"Hey! Did I ask for you to come a join the fight?" Nate yelled at Beth.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to sit on the sidelines again watching my older brother get his ass kicked again for the third time this week!" Beth said raising her voice. Nate just shook his head and turned away from her.

"You didn't have to come here, you know?" Nate said to her. Beth shook her head.

"I know that, but what do you expect me to do?" Beth asked Nate. "We have no idea how long we're going to be here, and I don't like the idea of staying in an country I have never been to. Besides Rafe paid a lot of money to Vargas to get me in here."

"I know, it just-" Nate began to say, but Beth cut him off.

"You don't want to see me get hurt." Beth said, knowing what he was going to say. "I know. But I think both you, me and Sam all thinks its best if we stay together on this one." Nate nodded. "Vargus is only going to want to see one of us tomorrow about the old prison tower." Beth said changing the topic. Nate looked at her. "He properly going to want to see you about it." Nate nodded.

"Yeah you're properly right." Nate said with a sigh. "Meaning there is properly going to be a lot of climbing."

"Thank god I'm not in your shoes." Beth said to herself.

"Hey, come one, you're okay with heights now." Nate encouraged his sister.

"Yeah, barley." Beth answered. Beth let out a sigh and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Come on," she said to her brother, "if you're going to be climbing then you better get your rest. Who knows when they're coming back." Nate nodded and sat down next to his sister.

Hours later Nate and Beth were sleeping on the floor, with Nate's arm around Beth's waist, almost like he was protecting her. The sound of the door being unlocked woke Beth and Nate up. The door opened and the sunlight hit their eyes.

"Jeez, could have brought some sun glasses." Beth said rubbing her eyes.

"Get up." Vargas said to the two siblings.

"Oh man, and I was having a great dream too," Nate said, as he started to stand up, but was pulled up the rest of the way by Vargas, "hey, hey easy." Nate said to Vargas as he handcuffed Nate's hands behind his back. Another guard came in and did the same to Beth. The two guards then lead Nate and Beth down the hallway where they first came in.

"Hey, any chance I could take a shower?" Nate asked.

"Cállate." Vargas said to him. As they began to walk down the rest of the hallway, Vargas lead them up a flight of stairs. Once out they came to the outside, where other prisoners were watching them. "Looks like you both have some fans." Vargas commented.

"Yeah, our adoring public." Nate said sarcastically. When Vargas lead them to another door, Beth was pulled back by the guard.

"What the hell?" Beth said. The guard did not say anything,, but instead uncuffed her.

"Your time is up, Drake comes with me." Vargas said to Beth. Beth quickly walked over to Nate.

"Be careful." Beth whispered to him. Nate nodded to her and walk of with Vargas. Beth walked away from the door and quickly started to look for Sam. She walked around the open area, getting glances for some men who watched the fight yesterday, or a couple of hours ago, like she could tell. Being locked up in that room with no window, it was kinda hard to tell whether it was night or day.

Beth saw a small crowd gathered around some people, but couldn't make out who they were. Beth made her way over to the crowed a her brother and two other men playing a game of dice together. Sam lifted up his cup and saw that he won that round. He began to speak to them in spanish. When he looked up and saw Beth the put the dice away and walked away from the crowed and followed Beth to a corner. Sam lit up a cigarette while Beth just looked around.

"Where's Nate? Vargas took him?" Sam asked. Beth nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully to the old prison." Beth answered, while stretching.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Try sleeping on a concrete floor, then give me an answer." Sam let out a little laugh.

"Okay no need to get mouthy." Beth smirked.

"I learned from the best." Sam shook his head.

"No, you learned from your older brother." Sam said correcting her.

"My two, overprotective, brothers." Beth said pointing out the word 'overprotective'.

"Hey, what do you expect from your, older, brothers." Sam said pointing out the word 'older'.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get all smarty on me." Beth mumbled while looking around the area. "Where's Rafe?" She asked. Sam shrugged.

"Don't know. Probably doing his own business." Sam answered. Beth turned her head to the left and saw Nate coming over.

"Speaking of doing your own business," Beth said. Sam looked over to see Nate coming over as well. He then got a good look at Nate injuries.

"Jesus, they worked you over good, are you okay?" Sam asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Wha this? Just another day at the office." Nate said, as he started to walk away, "C'mon guys." Sam quickly walked over and placed his hand on Nate's arm to slow him down.

"Hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Your not gonna keep us in suspense, are ya?" Sam said to his little brother. Nate then placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You were right." Sam laughed while Beth smiled.

"No, we were right." Sam said gesturing himself, Nate and Beth. "Now we just got to find Rafe-" he began to say, but was cut of by Nate.

"Ah, Rafe," Nate said, slightly complaining.

"Oh, come on, don't start." Sam pleased his brother.

"Come on. Its like you said, we did this. Us three. Now this rich asshole comes in at the tail end." Nate said to his brother.

"How long have we been trying to get in there?" Sam asked.

"Well we had a couple of leads." Beth said to Sam. Sam turned to her and shook his head.

"No we didn't. Not one." Sam said, putting up one finger. "So like it or not - no Rafe, no Vargas, and no getting in here."

"Yeah, speaking of Vargas, we got a problem." Nate said to his two siblings.

"What kind of problem?" Nate, Sam and Beth turned their heads to see Rafe approaching them. "Did he let you into the old prison?"

"Yeah, he did. After, he read the letter." Beth shook her head.

"Fuck." She said under her breath.

"So how much does he know?" Rafe asked.

"Enough he wants a cut." Sam threw his cigarette onto the floor.

"Ah, shit." He yelled-whispered. "Rafe, if anyone else finds out about this-"

"I'll work it out with Vargas, don't sweat it." Rafe said, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. Beth crossed her arms and walked little steps towards Vargas.

"And how exactly will you work it out wit Vargas?" Beth asked.

"I have my way." Rafe said simply.

"Oh, and what ways would they be?" Beth asked.

"Why do I need to tell you?" Rafe asked. Beth was about to yell at him, but Nate quickly cut in.

"Let's find somewhere a little more private." Nate said as the four of them left the open area. They walked into the building and into an empty room. Each of them quickly looked round the room to double check it was empty.

"Coast is clear." Sam said to the three of them. The then came back together as a group.

"Okay, so what have we got?" Rafe asked. Nate placed his hands down the back of him pants and pulled out a crucifix. Rafe went to grab it but Nate quickly pulled it away.

"May I?" Rafe asked placing his hands up.

"Just be careful okay?" Nate said handing it to Rafe.

"Say the guy who had it down the back of his pants." Beth said to Nate. Nate have her a little push on the shoulder.

"Wood with gold and silver, inlay. Well made." Rafe said observing it. The then turned it diagonal looking at the broken bottom. "It's hallow."Why would one of Avery's men go through the trouble of hiding a cheap crucifix?"

"it's not a crucifix." Nate corrected. "A crucifix is of Jesus. This isn't Jesus."

"How do you know that?" Beth asked, while looking at the crucifix.

"Your right. There's no crown of thorns, he tied to the cross," Rafe said looking at the object in his hands.

"And Jesus was nailed." Beth said, remembering the story.

"Read the inscription on the back." Nate told Rafe. Rafe turned over the crucifix and began to translate what it said.

"We receive..." He began to say. Sam looked at the object as well and helped to translate it.

"We receive the due rewards of out deeds." Sam translated.

"Look at you." Rafe praised.

"This is one of the benefits of growing up in a Catholic orphanage." Sam as to Rafe. "That's Saint Dismas." Sam said to Nate.

"Yeah the thief, but what's the connection?" Nate asked. When Rafe had no idea what they were going on about Sam told the story of the crucifixion of Jesus.

"This guys excepted his punishment with grace." Sam to Rafe.

"And then Jesus brought him to paradise." Nate said finishing the story. Sam then started to laugh.

"I know that look." Beth said to Sam.

"You've figured it out." Nate said to him

"There's a cathedral of Saint Dismas in Scotland." Sam told Nate.

"Wait isn't that-" Beth began to say, but was cut of by Nate.

"The same place Avery was sighted." Nate finished. Beth nodded to him.

"There is no way it could be a coincidence." Beth said to them.

"You know I had my doubts about you three, but," Rafe said passing the object back to Nate, who placed it back inside his trousers. "Let's find Vargas and get out of this shit hole." Rafe said to the siblings. As they made their way to go out, Gustavo and a lot of other men came round the corner. "Let me guess, this is the guy you two picked a fight with?" Rafe said to Nate and Beth.

"Nate pick the fight. I saved his butt." Beth corrected.

"Oh you did not save my butt-" Nate began to say but was cut off.

"We really going to do this right now?!" Beth raised her voice to her brother. Gustavo began to speak spanish to Nate again. When Sam tried to settle it nicely he got pushed away by Gustavo. Sam laughed for a second before punching him in the face. At that moment it became world war three.

"Jesus, did you have to pick on the most popular guy here?!" Rafe yelled to Nate.

"Well I didn't hear you volunteer." Nate said as he knocked a guy to the ground. Everyone kept on hitting and throwing punches at each other. Rafe was dealing with one guy, while Sam and Beth were dealing with two, and Nate just got another.

"How you doing little brother?" Sam asked, as he knocked another guy out.

"I'm good, I'm good for now." Nate answered, sounding out of breath.

"Remember jab, jab, strike. Jab, jab, strike!" Sam yelled to his siblings.

"Sam how could I forget when I hear you say it in your sleep?!" Beth yelled as she knocked two men out by knocking them into each other.

Nate quickly got punched by Gustavo and knock into a wall. As Nate quickly escaped, by knocking Gustato into the same wall, he got held by two men by the arm while Gustavo walked over to him with a knife in his hand. Gustavo was suddenly knock over by Vargus. Everyone quickly stopped fighting and stood still. Nate and everyone else was pushed against the wall to check if they had anything. One of the guards, who was checking Nate, came across the crucifix and showed it to Vargas. Vargas lead Nate, Sam, Beth and Rafe back to his office and left himself alone with the four.

"Took you long enough. We almost got killed you know." Rafe told off to Vargas.

"You still might." Vargas said pulling out his gun.

"Vargus, seriously?" Rafe said not really believing what he was seeing.

"Oh, I didn't find anything. It must be a different tower." Vargas said, doing a Nate impression.

"Never knew Nathan sounded like that." Beth commented. Vergas gave her a death look, which didn't scare her. He then threw the crucifix to Nate.

"Well?" Vargas asked Nate.

"What can I say I was raised Catholic. I always carry one." Nate said, trying to cover up the ture.

"Funny," Vargas said holding his gun up to Nate. Beth quickly stepped in front of Nate.

"Hey, hey, look its worthless alright?" Sam said stepping forward.

"You think I'm an idiot?!" Vargas yelled.

"Look, you want to make a different deal, fine. Stop acting like a third world thug." Rafe said to him. "Put the gun away." Vargas smiled and put his gun back in his holder. "Thank you. We're willing to give you 10%"

"20%" Vargas said simply. "Equals. Is that fair?" Rafe put his hand out.

"Do we have a deal?" Rafe asked. Vargas took the hand.

"Yes we have a deal. But if you ever cross me again-" Before he could finish, Rafe pulled out a knife from no where and stabbed Vargas with it. Varuas fell to the ground, dead.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Nate yelled at Rafe.

"Do you want to find out?" Rafe said sounding like he was losing his temper. Suddenly they started to hear noise from outside of the door.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked, with a worried tone.

"We're sticking to the plan." Rafe said picking up the gun from the floor.

"Was this part of the plan?!" Beth yelled at Rafe.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Sam said, trying to get Nate's attention as he was looking at the dead body on the floor.

"Nate,we have to go." Beth said to her brother. Nate looked back at her, as saw that there wasn't much time. Nate nodded and they both quickly started to run after Sam and Rafe.

"Rafe, where are we going here?" Nate yelled to Rafe as the four of them ran through the building.

"The lighthouse." Rafe answered. "There should be a boat under the lighthouse."

"There should be?" Beth answered back.

"Doesn't it look like we have time to argue?" As the four of them came to an empty room, Sam quickly saw a window.

"Nate, help me with this." Sam and Nate started to push the bars away from the window while Rafe and Beth stood behind a wall, hoping to not get hit by the bullets that were being shot at them. Once the window was no long bared the four of them started to jump over the different roofs of the prison to get to a safe area. When Nate jumped onto a little roof, it collapsed under him and he fell to the ground, where guards were coming round.

"Seriously?" Nate said to the guards. What he didn't see was a guard come up from behind him and grab his arms. As Nate began to struggle, Sam and Beth quickly jumped down and knocked out two guards. Nate quickly finished of the guard that was holding him back, as soon they were all knocked out.

"Okay where now?" Beth said looking around. Sam then pointed to a wall.

"There! A vent." The three siblings quickly rushed over to the vent and opened it. Beth went in first, followed by Sam and then Nate.

"Rafe is gonna leave without us, isn't he?" Nate said to Sam.

"Not if we're quick. C'mon!" Sam yelled Beth started to run faster, as she was leaning forward as it was a small space to run in. They quickly came to an empty area and climbed out of the vent.

"This place is like a fucking maze." Beth complained as she and her brother ran round corners.

"Yeah, its like they don't want us to leave or something." Sam commented. As they continued to run, they came across the guards again. They stated to shoot bullets at the sibling once again. As they ran round a corner they came across Rafe on the roof.

"Rafe!" Beth yelled to get his attention, which it did. Nate then saw a ladder hanging on the wall.

"Rafe, kick down the ladder." Rafe quickly ran over to the ladder and gave it a kick, which extended it.

"Come on, the lighthouse is just ahead." Rafe told the siblings. Nate, pushed Beth towards the ladder making her go up first. She was then followed by Nate and then Sam. As they began to run across the roof tops it came to one final jump. "There's the light house!" Rafe yelled as he ran and jumped onto the final roof.

"Fucking hell!" Beth yelled as she ran and jumped onto the roof, landing safely. Nate went next, but the pole broke, making it harder for him to climb up. Beth quickly ran over and helped him up. Once he was up he looked over to see Sam having trouble jumping as they were still be shot at.

"Sam! Come on. I'll pull you up." Nate yelled over to him. Sam quickly jumped to his feet and ran and jumped of the room. Nate was able to grab hold of Sam, With Beth helping him hold Sam up, but not in enough time. A shot ran through the air. Time suddenly stood still as Nate and Beth watched their older brother cough up blood.

"No." Nate said, knowing what had just happened. He began to lose his grip on Sam, and he fell leaving his dangling by one arm. "No! Sam! C'mon, give me your other arm." He began to slip from Nate's grip and soon fell out of sight. Nate watched as his brother fell to his death.

"Sam!" Beth screamed. Before anyone had time to reacted bullets began to shoot at them again. Beth and Nate quickly ducked down while Rafe run up to them.

"We've gotta move." Rafe said to them, acting like nothing just happened.

"No, Sam's still down there." Nate said, making a move to go to the edge again.

"No, he's gone. C'mon, the boat is just behind the wall." Rafe said, trying to reason with Nate.

"No, no, I can't, I can't leave him behind." Nate said, sounding out of breath, as he was hyperventilating.

"Nate, your brother is dead. Either come with me, or join him." Rafe said to him. Nate looked back and forth to not knowing what to do. Beth, watching the scene with tears in her eyes, know what the right thing was to do.

"Nate," Beth said as she started to stand up, "we gotta move." Beth said, almost pleading for him to come with them. Nate looked at her and nodded. Beth went to walk over but suddenly collapsed, crying out in pain.

"What happened?" Nate asked her. Beth felt around on her right foot, realising something bad. "It's twisted." Rafe shoot his head.

"We gotta move. Now!" Rafe said running off without them. Nate helped Beth up to her feet, but once she was up, she pushed Nate away from her.

"Go, i'll be right behind you." Beth told her brother. Nate shoot his head.

"Beth-" He was cut off by the bullets shooting at them again. They both quickly covered their heads.

"Nathan, run, now!" Beth screamed as she and Nate began to run away as fast as they both possibly could. Nate ran on ahead, not even realising that Beth was struggling behind him. When Nate saw the cliff, he didn't even think about it and jumped of the cliff. Beth, seeing the ciff, stopped and shook her head. She looked down and saw Nate resurface, which brought a smile on her face. "Good luck." Beth whispered as she collapsed to the floor, waiting for the guards to reunite her with her dead brother.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and that has followed and favorited this story. I just wanted to let people know that the reason there is a couple of bad spellings and grammar is because I am dyslexic. I have tried to over come it but it is hard to beat. I would right more but I need to be in bed right now before I get into trouble lol.**

 **Thanks again. Bye.**


	4. Hector Alcazra

Hector Alcazar

37 year old Nathan Drake was sitting in his work office, signing and stamping paper work, late at night. He had just finnished signing another piece of paperwork when he heard a bang at the door.

"We're not open yet!" Nate yelled to the person at the door, not bothering to stand up to answer it. The person knocked again, this time for longer. "We're closed!" Nate yelled once again. But the person on the other side wasn't having any of it and knocked again. "C'mon man," Nate complained as he placed the piece of paper he had in his hand down on the table, "alright! Alright, I'm coming." Nate said as he walked to the door. "Asshole." He commented. He unlocked it and opened the door. He was greeted by a man, who had his back turned to him. "Yeah, can I help you?" He asked, sounding impatient.

"Yeah I'm ur... I'm looking for my little brother." The man turned around, and Nate came faced to face to a man he has not seen in 15 years. "He's about your height, little bit leaner, definitely less grey in the temples." Nate looked at the 43 year old like he had seen a ghost.

"Sam?" Nate said with disbelief.

"It's good to see you again Nathan." Sam said to him.

"Oh my god, Sam." Nate said, with his voice slightly cracking as he wrapped his arms round his big brother.

"Whoa! All right, take it easy." Sam said, patting Nates back.

"How?" Nate said to his brother as they broke apart. "I thought you, I saw you get shot." Nate said, looking at him confused.

"Yes you did." Sam said as he lifted the side of his shirt, revealing the scars of the bullet holes. "Right there."

"Jesus." Nate commented seeing the scars on his brother's body.

"The doctors," Sam said walking into his brother's office, "well 'doctors', they patched me up and threw me right back into the cell."

"Yeah but I," Nate began to say, "I made calls, I checked everywhere. Everything I head, everything I found, it all confirmed you and Beth were dead." It was then it hit Nate. His little sister. "Oh my god, Beth." Nate said with a shocked voice. "Is- is she..." Nate began to asked Sam, not wanting the answer he thought he knew.

"My oh my, never thought I would see you work in a place like this." Nate turned around to see a woman walk into the room. She was wearing black leather trousers, a high neck deep red tank top and a black leather jacket with high heel black boots. She still looked the same age as he last saw her. "It kinda smells of fish and seaweed."

"Beth," Nate said rushing over to her and giving her a hag, tighter than Sam. Beth returned the hug, resting her face in his neck. Sam walked over to them and rested his hand on Beth's shoulder. As Beth pulled back, Nate looked at her with a confused look. "What happened? I looked everywhere for you. I-I... it all said that you were killed back at the prison. "

"And I nearly was. I couldn't jump of the cliff, and when I saw that you were okay I just let myself go. Got captured and thrown back into the cell. They transferred me though to another prison. Apparently I was too much trouble for them." Nate let out a laugh.

"You always were." Beth shook her had as she laughed a little. Nate then took everything in to what was happening. He little sister and older brother were alive, right in front of him. He began to feel light-headed and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, hey," Sam said snapping his fingers in front of Nate's face. "You still with us?" Nate let out a little laugh and pointed to the door.

"I need some air." Nate said before making his way outside. Beth and Sam followed. As Nate stepped outside he turned around a looked at his siblings. Sam laughed.

"You're not going to pass out on us are ya?" Sam asked walking over to Nate, who was leaning against a bench. Nate laughed.

"I just might. It's a lot to digest, you know?" Nate said to Sam who was lighting his cigarette. He then turned to Beth. "But how did you both get out? When did you get out? Beth the stepped forward.

"Okay, Nathan calm down before you hyperventilate." Beth said as a joke to her brother. Nate laughed to the comment. He then turned to Sam. He pointed to the bench.

"Lets stop on us. Take a seat." The three siblings sat down on the bench, Nate on the right with Sam in the middle and Beth on the left. "We want to hear about you."

"Me? What's to tell?" Nate asked.

"Well, called some of your old contacts. Told us some crazy-ass stories." Sam said to his brother. Nate suddenly got a bit nervous.

"Jesus, what crazy-ass stories?" Nate asked, wondering what his friends have told them.

"Got shot, hanging from a derailed train in the Himalayas?" Sam said, not really believing what he was saying himself.

"I'm now the odd one out." Beth said, sounding slightly disappointed, in a joke way.

"Hey don't sound so disappointed." Sam said to his sister. He then turned back to Nate. "Well?"

"Yeah, that actually happened." Nate admitted.

"Come on man, what have we missed?" Said sounding eager to hear his brother stories.

"Where do I start?" Nate asked.

"The best part." Beth said to her brother. Nate began to think back to all of his adventures when one came into mind.

"Okay, ummm, do you guys remember the theory we had that Sir Frances Drake faked his own death?" Nate asked his siblings. They both nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Beth asked.

"He did. I found the coffin." Sam and Beth looked at him with disbelief.

"Off the coast of Panama?" Sam said to him with a shocked voice. Nate nodded make Sam and Beth shake their heads.

"Yeah, and get this okay. I open it up, and there's no body. But at the bottom is his old journal." And with that story, started many stories that lasted out through the night. By dawn Nate had finnished another story, Sam had finnished another cigarette and Beth had finnished another drink. "I mean, what can I say? Another lost city destroyed and we made it out alive. Barely" Sam shook his had at the end of the story.

"Unbelievable." Sam said. Nate nodded.

"It was. I with you could have been there. Both of you." Nate said looked at Beth and Sam. Sam then looked up at Nate.

"No, its literally unbelievable. You're telling us that you stumble upon, yet another archaeological gold mine, and you some how manage to walk away with, what Beth?" Sam said turning to his little sister.

"Umm nothing?" Beth asked pretending she didn't know the answer.

"Nothing." Sam repeated turning back to Nate. Nate laughed at this.

"Yeah, well, its the story of my life I guess." Nate as if t wasn't much of a big deal. "Buy, y'know I managed to grab a few trinkets here and there. Managed to pay off the car, house, engagement ring-" Nate then realised what he said, and what he had not told them.

"What?!" Beth yelled in shock.

"I'm married." Nate said placing his wedding hand on his chest. "I can't believe- Elena from the stories, she's my wife."

"How come you didn't mention this sooner?" Beth asked with a surprised tone.

"I guess I forgot." Nate said scratching the back of his neck.

"You forgot? You forgot about your own wife?" Beth asked her big brother.

"Don't tell her I told you that." Nate said to his little sister.

"I won't if you introduce her to me." Beth said with a smirk.

"Yeah of course. Tonight, dinner. At my place, you both can come for dinner, and I can tell her all about you- shit I have to tell her all about you." Nate said, realising he never told his wife about his siblings. Sam stood up and walked over to the railings, while Beth and Nate remained seated.

"Nate, we're in a lot of trouble here." Sam said, not looking back at his brother. Nate looked at Sam confused and then at Beth.

"What kind of trouble?" Nate asked Beth, but she quickly stood up and walked over to Sam.

"I don't like this Sam." Beth whispered to her brother.

"It's for the best." Sam whispered to her.

"But what if-" Beth began to whisper to her brother but was cut of.

"Beth, we have to." Sam said to her. Beth sighed at defeat. Nate looked at the pair with an confused look.

"Guys? What's going on?" Nate asked. Sam looked at Beth and then a Nate.

"Does the name Hector Alcazar ring a bell to you?" Sam asked. Nate nodded.

"Yeah he's the drug lord." Nate answered. "'Butcher of Panama' right? Why?"

"It's a funny story but umm, last year he was my cell mate. So this is how I got out of prison and found Beth." And with that Sam began to tell his story.

He talked about how one night Alcazar had planned an escape and allowed Sam to join him. How Sam had to practically fight for his life to get out of the prison. Once out Alcazar took him to the other side of Spain to a female prison where Beth was being held. He talked about how he was able to break into the prison and find Beth, who nearly fainted after seeing Sam believing he was dead. Once they were out again they were in the back of a truck heading away from the prison.

The sun had begun to rise. Beth and Sam were leaning against the wall of the van out of breath. Beth was holding Sam's hand, not wanting to let him go again. Alcazar got a bottle of water from the driver.

"Here, Samuel, drink." He offered.

"Oh, no, no I'm good. Better than good actually." Alcazar laughed at this.

"Here. You're dehydrated." He pointed out. "Go on, drink." Sam quickly took the bottle.

"Thank you." Sam said before talking big mouthfuls of water. Once he finished he turned to Beth, who was sleeping on his arm. "Beth." He said tapping her. She stirred and looked up at him. "You need to drink." Beth tooked the bottle from her brother and took large amounts like he did.

"So, what's next for Samuel and Bethany Drake?" Alcazar asked.

"Jesus, what is next?" Sam asked himself. "Well first I'm gonna take a bath. Then sleep on a real bed."

"And then find Nathan." Beth said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, that seems like a pretty good start." Sam said. Alcazar then began to look like he wanted to ask Sam something, but didn't want to, but he did anyway.

"So, how long do you think it will take you to track down Avery's treasure?" Beth looked at him confused and then at Sam.

"You told him about the treasure?" Beth asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, he is- well was- my cell mate. He saw me reading books about Avery so I told him." Sam said to his little sister.

"Samuel, the treasure." Alcazar said to Sam to get his attention.

"Right sorry, umm," Sam began to think. "I don't know. We get back to the States, I can resume my search." Sam began to say. Alcazar then took the bottle of Sam.

"How long?" He asked, not sounding inpatient.

"I don't know an till me and Beth get started." Sam said pointing to Beth and himself.

"You said you know where it is." Alcazar reminded him.

"I do, but- Look, its not like Avery left a big map with a giant X on it." Sam said to Alcazar. Alcazar then spoke something to the driver. The driver stopped and everyone began to get out of the van. "Look, okay wait-" Sam began to say, but was suddenly pulled out of the van along with Beth. He was thrown to the ground while Beth was being held by another man with a gun pointing to her.

"I like you Samuel." Alcazar said to Sam.

"Doesn't seem like it." Beth mumbled, only to a another man come over and punch her in the face.

"Hey!" Sam said, making his way to get up, but was thrown back down.

"I believed you Samuel. That is why you are here. That is why your sister is here." Alcazar said to him, with a calm voice.

"Look I can get it okay, I just need some time." Alcazar walked over to a man and grabbed a knife of him. He the kneeled in front on Sam, who was now getting nervous. "Hector, listen to me, I can get it. I just need time-" before Sam could finish what he was saying, he was thrown onto his back with Alcazar holding a knife to his throat.

"Sam!" Beth yelled as she struggled to get out of the grips of the man, ignoring the gun pointing at her.

"How long?" Alcazar asked.

"6 months." Sam answered. Alcazar laughed.

"People always ask for twice as much time." He said looking at his men and then back at Sam. "3 months, half the treasure. Can you do it? Say it."

"3 months. Half the treasure." Sam repeated. Alcazar then looked at Beth who looked like she wanted to argue back, but knew it was a bad idea. She nodded.

"Now if you run, or try to hide the treasure. Or do something really stupid like go to the authorities. I will know. And when you least expect it I will be there, and at that point, death is not a mercy I will grant you, or you sister." And with that Sam came to the end of the story.

"And so, Alcazar let me and Beth go and here we are." Sam finished. Nate just looked into the distance, not believing what he had heard.

"This is bad." Nate said.

"We just pick up the trail we left of and-" Sam began to say, but was cut of by Nate.

"Trail? Sam there is no trail. After Rafe and I escaped, he took his parents fortune and brought all the land around the cathedral. We combed that place for weeks. Avery's treasure is not there." Nate explained to Sam.

"Well that's no surprised." Beth mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Nate asked Beth. Beth looked at him with a smirk and then nodded to Sam.

"Tell him." Beth said. Sam the placed his hand into his coat pocket and brought out some paper.

"Well, you know, we did some digging of our own and I bet you Rafe does not have this." Sam said holding up the paper to Nate who took it.

"It's really amazing what you can find on the internet these days." Beth commented.

"Its just the Saint Dismas cross." Nate said, not understanding anything.

"Oh is it? Cause the one we found was broke and hallow, remember?" Sam reminded Nate.

"Holy crap, it's still intact." Nate said looking at the picture more carefully. "Avery made more than one cross." Nate realised.

"So the one that was missing from Panama," Sam began to say, but Beth finished of his sentence.

"..must be inside this one." Beth finished.

"All right. So where is this one?" Nate asked.

"Oh that one is going up for auction in the next three days." Sam said taking the piece of paper. "At the Rossi Estate."

"The Rossi Estate?" Nate repeated.

"Oh, I take it you know it." Beth said to Nate.

"Umm, yeah. And how do you both plan on getting an invite to an heavily guarded black, white auction?" Nate asked.

"Well, we don't really need an invitation, per-say." Sam said to Nate, know where he was going with this.

"Yeah, you both are gonna try and steal it, aren't ya?" Nate said to them, knowing what they were thinking. Beth shook her head.

"Nope. We are going to steal it." Beth said gesturing the three of them. Nate shook his head.

"Oh no. No listen guys. I'm out. I don't do that anymore." Nate told them.

"What?" Sam said to him.

"Besides there are loads of other guys out there that are better equipped." Nate told them.

"No Nathan listen. I wouldn't trust any other guy you know with my life, or Beth's." Sam said to his little brother.

"Nate," Beth said getting her brother's attention. "We need you on this one." Nate shook his head.

"There has got to be another way." Nate hoped. Sam shook his head.

"Not with the time we have left. A certainly not with Alcazar." Sam and Beth walked away from Nate to let himself think. Nate began to think, and think, and think, but there was nothing he could do. There was no way he would be able to convince them. Nate let out a sigh and pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, hon, it's me." Nate said to his wife. "Listen, your not going to believe this. Jameson just walked in with the permits."


	5. Once a Thief, The Lights Out

Once a Thief, The Lights Out

Sam, Beth and Nate were standing ontop of a hillside by the auction house, where the cross was hiding somewhere. Nate had a map in his hands, with Beth looking at it and Sam looking at the building with binoculars. Sam and Nate were wearing tux-suits under their janitor-onesie while Beth was just wearing her onesie and trainers. She had a backpack on her back with her dress and shoes in.

"See anything yet?" Nate asked Sam.

"Just a hole bunch of high class, low-life criminals, all cleaned up for prom." Sam joked. "And no sigh from Sullivan yet."

"Well, there's still plenty of time." Nate told him. Beth then looked at Nate.

"Hey, why we're here, why not pick something up for you wife?" Beth suggested. Nate then looked at her.

"That's cute." Nate said to her before looking back at his map, "Look's like the storage room is in the building behind the manor. Can you see it from up there?"

"Just the very top of it." Sam said standing up. "Oh, I wonder what they have got tucked away in there."

"Let's just focus on Avery's cross okay?" Nate said to Sam. "Let's just keep it simple."

"Right, simple." Sam said, jumping down from the little cliff behind Nate and Beth. "It would be a whole lot simple is it was just the three of us." Nate sighed at his brother.

"Sam," Nate said, knowing where Sam was going with this.

"We could be inside by now." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, not cleanly." Nate said sitting down to tie up his laces. Beth then walks over to Nate.

"Nathan, what if Sullivan back down?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, what if the old guy gets cold feet? Got a plan B?" Sam said to his little brother.

"Nope, cause he won't." Nate said with confidence.

"Or if he got caught?" Sam asked.

"Sam, he knows the people running this thing." Nate said looking up at his brother. "He's gonna schmooze his way through the party, get up stairs, unlock the window and we're in." Nate explained.

"Does sound like a good plan I guess." Beth admitted.

"Uh, huh," Sam said, wanting to say something. Nate sighed.

"All right, go ahead, say it." Nate said to his brother.

"What if he stole the cross for himself?" Sam quickly blurted out.

"Not in a million year." Nate said, standing up of Sully.

"Victor Sullivan. The same Victor we're talking about, right?" Sam said to Nate, checking they were talking about the same person.

"Yes, he's double-crossed people in the past. But not us." Nate told his brother.

"No, not you." Sam said pointing to his little brother.

"Look I know you two have never seen eye-to-eye but-" Nate began to say but was cut of with Beth smacking his arm.

"Hey, quite you debate and have a look." Beth said looking through the binoculars. Nate then took the binoculars from Beth and had a look at the building. "Looks like we didn't have anything to worry about." Beth said walking over to Sam.

"She's right." Nate said passing the binoculars over to Sam who took them, and saw in a window of the building the was a light turning on and off. That was their signal. "See. Trust." Sam looked at his little brother before placing his hands on the onesie and zipped up the top part.

"Just try to keep your tux clean." Sam said before walking off. Nate the undone the zip once Sam walked off. Beth then walked over to Nate and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Come on, we got a lot of climbing to do." Beth said as she began to jog after Sam. Nate laughed at this.

"You sure you can handle that? I mean, you and heights don't mix." Nate said playfully. Beth laughed.

"You just wait." Beth warned her older brother. As they began to walk through a field of flower they came across a bridge with no way of getting on it.

"There's no way onto the bridge." Sam pointed out as the three siblings approached it. Nate then saw something.

"Well, there's that exposed beam underneath." Nate said, pointing to the beam. Sam then took out his old rope.

"Do you thing you can rope it?" Sam challenged, holding out the rope for Nate.

"Do you think I can rope it?" Nate said laughing.

"I don't think you can." Beth said, with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Hmph. Watch this." Nate said as he began to swing the rope. As he let it go it flew through the air, but do not get near the beam. Nate stood there awkwardly. "I urr... I missed." Sam and Beth laughed.

"Ahh, well urr, its all in the wrist. Give it another shot." Sam told Nate.

"Yeah, if he could make it." Beth said with a laugh. Nate looked at her before swinging the rope again. As he let it go it carefully swung over the beam and got connected.

"Ha, See?" Nate said to his siblings.

"Okay, no need to show off." Beth said with an 'annoyed' tone.

"Yeah, not bad. For a second attempt." Sam said. Beth laughed at this. Nate then took a step back before jumping of the cliff and swinging to the wall where he landed carefully. He then threw the rope back to his siblings.

"Okay Beth your turn." Nate said, looking at Beth the best he could. Beth quickly jumped of the cliff and swung over to Nate, landing higher than him. "Wow Beth. Where did that come from?"

"I told you I got better with my fear." Beth told Nate as she climbed across the rock wall. Nate shook his head with a smile before climbing across the wall. He then head Sam yell as he also hit the rock wall.

"Okay, now where?" Nate asked, as he, Beth and Sam made their was down and across the rock wall.

"Just across here," Sam said as he reached for his rope. "And now, here we go," Sam swung the rope around and then quickly threw it up to a balcony, where it landed perfectly. "See that? First try."

"Okay, no one likes a show off." Nate said to his brother, as he swung of the wall.

"Hey, isn't that my line?" Beth said to her brother.

"Yeah, but I perfected it." Nate told his sister. Beth laughed at his comment.

"Okay you two, start climbing up." Sam yelled down to his younger siblings. The rope was closer to them as Sam begins to swing it towards them.

"You go first Nathan, your closer." Beth offered to Nate. Nate nodded and reached for the rope as it came into his reach. Nate swung of the rock wall and landed his feet on the new part. He began to pull on the rope as he walked up the wall.

"Here you go." Sam said offering his hand. Nate took it and got pulled over the balcony, with the help of his brother. "Okay Beth, your turn." Sam yelled down to his sister.

"Okay, bring it over." Beth yelled up to him. Sam began to swing the rope again. It only took a few seconds for Beth the reach over to the rope and swing of the wall.

"Man, she's got over her fear." Nate pointed out.

"Yeah, question is how?" Sam wondered as he leaned over the balcony again, pulling Beth over to safety with him and Nate.

"How what?" Beth asked as she landed onto the balcony.

"How you got over your fear so well." Sam told Beth.

"Oh, well that for me to know and for you to find out." Beth said to her brothers. Nate shook his head and walked over to the window.

"Ah, Nathan, Nathan?" Sam repeated. Nate looked at him.

"What?" Instead off answering Sam undown the zip on is onesie. "Oh, yeah." Nate said, realising what his brother meant. They both undone their onsies while Beth watched them. "Aren't you going to get out of yours Beth?" Nate asked.

"You guys have your tuxes under you outfits, mine is in the bag," Beth said pointing to the backpack on her back, "and I am so not getting changed out here.

"Okay." Nate simply said as he and Sam threw they onsies over in a corner. Sam began to pull on his tux. "You alright?" Nate asked his brother.

"Yeah, how do I look?" Sam asked.

"Like four hundred million bucks." Nate told his brother.

"Why, you want to inpress someone tonight?" Beth said to her older brother, giving his a little wink.

"What have you turned into?" Sam asked his little sister. Beth laughed.

"Let'g go guys." Nate said as he oppened the window. The three siblings jumped through the window and landed in the room. Nate went in first and looked around. The room was dark with no light. He then saw the outlining of someone sitting in a chair confortably. "Sully?"

"You know what I love most about partying with a bunch of crooks?" Sully said, taking his ciggar out of his mouth.

"What's that?" Nate asked with a little laugh. Sully then turned the lamp on, that sat next to him.

"Nobody care's if you smoke indoors." Sully told him. They both laughed as Sully stood up. Nate opened his arms.

"Its been a while." Nate said to his old friends.

"Too long boyo." Sully said as the two embrassed each other. Nate patted Sullys back as they let go of each other. They then turned to Sam and Beth.

"You remember my dead siblings, right?" Nate asked as he gestered Sam and Beth. Sam looked at Sully with an unsure look, while Beth looked happy to see Sully again.

"I'll be goddamned." Sully said, almost not believing they were alive. "15 years."

"Yep." Sam answered. Sully then offered his hand to shake Sams, who took it.

"Its good to see you alive, Sam." Sully said to Sam. He then turned to Beth. "My, you look as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Beth let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, not likely." Beth said as she and Sully hugged each other. They soon pulled away from each other.

"Its good to see you alive as well Beth." Sully told Beth.

"Let's try keeping them alive my getting this cross, huh?" Nate said to get their attention.

"Yeah, uh... about that," Sully began to say, not sure of what to say.

"What? What about that?" Sam asked, sounding confussed.

"Come, lemme show you guys something." Sully said as he began to lead Nate and Sam out the door. Beth then quickly got their attention.

"Um, guys?" The three men turned around. "I'm not going to look in place with this outfit." Beth said gestering herself. "I'm gonna get changed. Meet you guys outside?"

"Yeah, well be just down the hallway." Sully told Beth. Beth nodded. The three men then left the room and walked down the hallway and upto a balcony where they could see the main floor. "Take a look." Sully told Nate and Sam. The two brothers looked down to see what they were not expecting. It was-

"Avery's cross." Nate said.

"They brought it out of the storage room just before you guys got here." Sully told Nate. Sam sighed.

"They changed the lot order." He said leaning on the railing.

"Take a whole pile of cash to make thing happen." Sully said.

"All right, how long before they start the bidding?" Nate asked Sully.

"Ten, fifteen minutes tops." Sully guessed.

"Well, there's got to be some way we could grab it." Nate said. Sully chuckled.

"There's just a small matter of a few hundred eyewitnessess down there." Sully said looking down at the group of people.

"Okay, okay... but we just need a diversion." Nate suggested.

"Diversion for what?" The three men turned around to see Beth walking over to them. She was out of the onsie and was wearing a dark navy blue foot-lengh dress. It had diamons on the shoulder sleeves and going down the side of the dress to her high-waist and the across it. the top part was slightly riffled and in a sweetheart form. Her hair was now down and slightly curled. She also held a dark navy purse in her hands and white elbow gloves.

"Wow, Beth," Nate said letting out a breath. "You look-" He began to say but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, enough of that talk. What's going on?" Beth said walking over to them. Sam pointed to the cross.

"Order was switched." Sam told Beth. Beth looked and saw the cross. She shook her head.

"How did that happen?" She asked, looking a Sully. Sully shrugged.

"Not sure. It take a whole pile of carsh fot that to happen." Sully told Beth.

"Who would want to do that?" Beth asked.

"We don't know. All we do know it that we need a divertion." Nate explained.

"Like?" Sully asked.

"Like, um... Like I don't know. But there has got to be a way." Nate said as he began to think.

"If the guards see us making for the cross-" Sully began to say but got cut off by Sam.

"What if they don't see us?" Sam asked. Sully and Nate looked at Sam with a confused face. "Jesus, you both act like you two have never spent time in prison. If you want something dirty done, then you wait-"

"For lights out." The four of them all said together.

"Where's that electrical panel for this place?" Sully asked Nate. The four of them walked over to a small high table and placed a map on it, where Nate took it out of his suit pocket.

"There's ventilation, eletrical." Nate began to say, as he looked closely at the map. "That's it up here." He said pointing to a spot on the map. "So we just have to get up there and kill the light."

"Grab the cross in the dark." Sam said looking at Nate.

"Bout won't here be a backup generator or something?" Beth asked.

"Yeah there will be." Sully warned the three siblings.

"That'll give us a few seconds of darkess to work with." Nate said.

"Meaning we'll need to be right next to the cross when the lights go out." Sam pointed out

"Exsept there is no way we could get that close without being noticed." Sully told the boys. A waitriss then walked over to the boys, offering them some food.

"I'm all set." Nate told the waitress. Sam however took some food.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked her. She said a word in french and then walked off. Nate whacked his brother.

"Would you focus?" Nate said to his brother.

"Jeeze Sam, can't a girlfriend wait, after our lives are not on the line?" Beth asked. Sam then pointed to the waitress.

"A waiter wouldn't get notised." Sam pointed out.

"That could work." Sully said.

"That will work." Nate told him. "All right. All right, I'll get to the breaker room, kill the power.

"You mean I'm the waiter?" Sam asked Nate.

"You the best pickpocket out of us three." Nate pointed out to his brother.

"What about Beth?" Sam asked.

"I'm better with lock remember?" Beth reminded him. Nate then turned to Sully, "You and Beth head down to the floor, keep an eye on the prize. Let us know if anything.. ur hinky goes down."

"Rodger that." Sully told Nate.

"Why can't I come with you?" Beth asked.

"Cause you make a good spy and actress." Nate simply said. Beth made a face and nodded agreeing. "All right. Listen, we still got this." Nate told them. "Ready?"

"Ready." Sam said to his little brother.

"All right. Follow me. We'll cut through the celler." Sully said. The four of them began to walk through the hallways off the building.

"Gotta say Victor, the years have been kind to you." Sam said to Sully.

"Thanks. I chalk it up to going vegan." Sully told Sam.

"Really?" Beth asked sounding surprised. Sully chuckled

"Are you kidding me? Hell no." Sully told them. They made their way through another room and down some stairs before coming into the main room where the auction was taking place.

"This place is fancy." Nate said.

"Really? What gave that away?" Beth asked. Nate laughed at her comment. As they made their way through the crowed they came to a door.

"Here we are." Sully said to the group. "Lets do this." Nate walked over to the door and went to push the handle down, only to have it not letting it go down. Meaning only one thing.

"It's locked." Nate told Sully.

"Shit." Sully said, giving it a try himself. "It was open earlier."

"Well, now what?" Sam asked.

"I can just try and pick it." Beth suggested.

"No, it won't work. Its electronic." Nate told her.

"We'll have to find another way in-" Before Sully could finnish his sentence the door made a beeping noice, meaning it was being opened from the other side. The four of them quickly walked away from the door slightly and acted casual. A waiter came out and walked by the four adults, holding a bottle of wine and a keycard.

"You see that?" Sam asked.

"Keycard. Beck left pocket." Sully pointed out.

"I'm on it." Nate said to the three of them.

"Oh, whoa, whoa." Beth said stopping her big brother. "Didn't you say Sam was better at pick pocketing?"

"Plus are you sure you wanna do that? There's a lot of eyes around here." Sam said to his little brother.

"I think I can handle a simple lift." Nate told his big brother. Sam stood away with his hands up.

"All right." He said simply. Nate walked away from the three of them and began to stalker the waiter. He walked over to him and began to eye the card. Before he could make a grab for it, the waiter moved away.

"Smooth." Sam told his brother.

"I'm not even trying yet." Nate told him.

"Yeah I can tell." Sam whispeard before moving away. Nate followed the waiter again and eyes the keycard. This time he was able to make his move and quickly swipped the keycard from the pocket. He walked away from the waiter and over to the group. He took the card and swipped it across the scanner. The unlocked and Nate pulled it open slightly.

"Alright, lets try this again." Sully said putting his hand in his pocket. "We'll still need these." He said holding out a ear-peace for each of them.

"Great." Nate said taking one. The four of them placed them in their ears. Sully opened the door more wider for the two boys to walk through.

"Good luck." He told them. Nate looked at Beth.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked. Beth nodded to him. Nate smiled and placed his hand on Sully's arm. "We'll be in touch." He said to him before walking through the door with Sam. Sully closed the door behind them and turned to Beth. Beth looked down smiling.

"So, umm, I guess we better split up and try to blend in-" Beth began to say but Sully stoped her.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her. Beth looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you not go with Nate?" He asked her.

"Well we both heard Nate say it would be better if-" She began to say, but once again was cut off.

"No. Back at the prison. 15 years ago. Why didn't you go with him?" He asked her. "Nate told me that all it was, was a twisted ankle."

"Yeah, one I could barly walked around on for a week." She said to him.

"Why didn't you jump?" He asked her. Beth looked around the room, not wanting to look at him.

"Can we talk about this another time? We have work to do." She told him.

"We still have a bit longer before it starts. An till then, I want an answer." He said walking closer to her. Beth began to bit her lip.

"I was afraid of heights back then." She said to him. Sully shook his head.

"That not the truth." He told her.

"Yeah it is." She said to him.

"Beth," He began to say to her. "We both know that isn't the answer." he told her. Beth then looked back at him.

"We can talk about this later. We have a job to do." She said before walking off. Sully sighed, desiding it would be best not topush her anymore, and began to walk around the room. As he made near to the centre of the room he heard footsteps approach behine him.

"Hands in the air." A female voice said. Sully turned around to see a familiar face. "Hi Victor."

"Hello, Nadine." He said to her with a smile. "Plesure to see you again." He said to her.

"Only this time, I've got the drop on you." She told him, pointing to him with a hand-shap gun.

"Well, I guess I should be gland that's not a real gun." He said to her. "Hardly recognize you outta your fatiguess."

"Yeah, you know how it is." She said, looking down at herself. "Every once in a while a job requires us to get all 'dolled up'." She said looked at everyone. "Looking sharp by the way."

"Not to bad yourself." He told her.

"Feel so out of place here." She told him. "Can't tell you what a relief it is to run into another English speaker. Even if you are American."

"You'll have to blame my parents for that one." He said to her. She laughed.

"I was on my way to the bar, can I get you something?" She asked him.

"Yeah, scouch, on the rocks." He told her. Nadine began to walk away.

"Be right back." She told him and walked of to the bar.

"Nate, you get all that?" Sully said to Nate through the ear-piece.

"Yes I did," Nate said as he and Sam walked into the stationary room and began to take of their jackets and ties, "sounds like a lady's trying to buy you a drink."

"Yeah, Nadine Ross is buying me a drink." Sully told him.

"Nadine Ross..?" Nate said as if he knew that name from somewhere, "Wait, doesn't she own that army for-hire?" He said as he handed his jacket to Sam who was hiding their clothes. "What's it called, Coastline?"

"Shoreline." Sully corrected.

"Right, yeah." Nate said as he unbuttoned his top button on his shirt. "Thought you had a run-in with them?"

"That's putting it mildly." Sully said. "Fortuantly, she doesn't seem to be holding a grudge." Sam walked up to Nate.

"I'm good to go here." Sam told his little brother.

"All right, listen we're all set Sully." Nate told Sully. "You stay out of trouble, okay?"

"I'll try." Sully told him.

"And you as well Beth." Nate said to his little sister.

"Don't you worry about me, bro." Beth said to Nate. Nate let out a little laugh and looked at Sam.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, lets do it." Nate said and the brothers began to roaming the underground. While they were doing their job, Nadine returned to Sully with his drink. They both began to talk about their adventures they had both experienced.

"I can't believe you got away with that." Nadine said laughing.

"Oh we did not." Sully told her. "No, we had our liberty taken away for a month."

"And what about the horse?" Nadine asked.

"Fortuantly there were a lot of carrots on board." Sully said with a little laugh. He then looked over Nadine and saw Sam in his waiters uniform, trying to blend in. Nadine saw this and looked in Sam's direction.

"Recongnise someone?" She asked.

"No," Sully lied, "I thought I did but no." He said to her.

"Hey, when am I finaly going to meet that partner of yours?" She asked. "Drake?"

"Well, that's ex-partner." He told her. "Yeah, I've been flying solo for a while now. Drake's out."

"Oh, like 'dead' out?" She asked. Sully shook his head.

"Oh, no more like 'retired." Sully told her. "Last I heard he settled down. Got married."

"Well, then he might as well be dead, right?" Sully looked to his right and saw Rafe Adler walking over to him. "Victor Sullivan. How the hell are you?" He asked placing his hand out for a shake.

"Rafe." Sully said offering Rafe's hand and shaking it.

"How long has it been? 10 years?" Rafe guessed "12?"

"15." Sully corrected.

"It's amazing. All these years gone by, here we are - we're still haggling over dead people's junk." Rafe said with a little laugh.

"Really?" Sully said with a surprised tone. "Aren't you running your parents business?"

"My business now." Rafe told him. "But yes that is my day job."

"Oh, oh. The is one helluva day job." Sully said to Rafe. "You could probably affored to buy everything on the block tonight."

"Well sure," Rafe said to him, "but what would be the point of that? These day I'm only looking for the...good stuff. Big score. Any advice on what I should pick up tonight?" Sully laughed and turned to Nadine.

"Ha, yeah like I would want to bid against him." Sully said to Nadine. He then turned back to Rafe. "But um, between you and me I did notice that they changed the oreder. I think someone is trying to rig the auction."

"Hmm. Well remember where we are." Rafe said. "This crowed didn't get rich by playing fair."

"Which is why you really need someone watching your back in a place like this." Nadine said moving over to Rafe. Sully then realised what was going on.

"Ah. Well, I do hate to break it to ya, your working for an American." Sully said.

"With." Nadine corrected. "We've partnered up on this one." She told Sully.

"I see, talk about a power couple." He said to the pair. Then the auctioneer began to speak.

"In a few moments we'll begin bidding on our next item." She said to the public. "An inlaid wooden Crusifix from the Trott Estate."

"Well, I know when I'm a their wheel." Sully said to the pair. "You two kids have fun tonight." Suly said as he was about to walk away but Rafe stopped him.

"Just hold on Sully." He said grabbing Sully's arm. "How did you find out about it?"

"'It'." Sully asked. "Now what 'it' is that, Rafe? Nadine I think your partner here has had too many Bloodly Mary-"

"Cut the bullyshit old man." Rafe said knocking Sully's drink out of his hand. "Now I don't know how you scammed your way in here, but if you think about getting Avery's cross, I can tell you exactly how your going to be leaving. In a goddam bag-"

"Rafe." Nadine said to get his attention. Rafe stopped and looked around to see there were a lot of eyes one them. He laughed and patted Sully's arm. "Well, you get my point." Sully nodded and began to walk away.

"Good seeing you both." He told them and left. "Nate? Nate?" Sully kept on asking but was not getting any answer. "God damn it kid, where are you?"

"Sully? What's going on?" Sully heard Beth say.

"Beth? Can you reach Nate?" Sully asked as he looked around the room for her.

"No. Either he's knocked out or he has bad connection." Beth guessed.

"The bloody auction is starting soon, we need to get to him." Sam said to them.

"Hey, Sully what was going on with you? Who was that you were talking to?" Beth asked.

"That was Rafe." Sully told her.

"Rafe?" Sam asked with a surprised tone.

"Yep, and it looks like he wants to get to that cross before us." Sully told him.

"Well we won't be getting anywhere near that cross if the lights stay on." Sam said.

"Sam where are you?" Sully asked.

"Walking on your right." Sam told him. Sully looked to his right to see Sam walking past him a couple of people away.

"Okay, and Beth where are you?" Sully asked, as he looked around. He couldn't fine her. And she wasn't responding. "Beth? Sam, can you reach Beth?"

"No, but its okay, I saw her go to the ladies room." Sam told her.

"Did she look okay?" Sully asked.

"Yeah, of course she did." Sam told him.

"Ladies and gentalmen, if you would all like to get your numbers, the bidding will start in one minute." The auctioneer said.

"God, damnit." Sully said. "Nate where are you?"

"Sam? Beth? Sully? You there?" Sully heard.

"God damn it kid, where the hell've you been?" Sully asked.

"I made it." Nate said to him out of breath. "Had a few close calls but-" he began to say but got cut of by Sully.

"Yeah, well if you've gonna cut the power,now would be a good time." Sully said to him.

"All right, well I'm gonna need a minute to reach the panel." Nate told him.

"We don't have a minute," Sully said, "Rafe's about to walk out here with your cross."

"Wait, what? Rafe" Nate said in shock. "Rafe is here?"

"Yes and he has got the highest bid." Sam told him.

"Well, outbid him." Nate told them.

"With what?" Sully asked. "I don't have that kind of scratch."

"Sully, we're stealing remember?" Nate reminded him.

"What if he calls my bluff?" Sully pointed out. Nate sighed.

"He won't." Nate said.

"We have ninety thousend, do I hear any more bids?" The auctioneer asked.

"Guy's if we don't get this cross, me and Beth are as good as dead." Sam reminded them.

"Yeah, well I end up with the highest bid, we're all dead." Sully told them.

"Sully I need you to by more time." Nate said. "Trust me."

"Going once, going twice..."

"Screw it." Sully said holding up his number.

"Bene! We have one hundred thousends erous in the room." The auctioneer said. Rafe looked over to Sully with a mad face and held up his number. "We now have one hundred ten thousend erous in the room."

"In for a penny, in for a pound." Sully said holding up hin number again.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of there in no time." Nate told him.

"I better be." Sully said. Nate then quickly began to look around the room for something to break the chain. He could hear in his ear the bidding going higher and higher. He began to worry that he wouldn't be able to find anything in the room to break the chain. He then found a metal rod.

"Yes!" He cheered and he ran back over to the chained door. He placed the rod between the door and the wall and ssoon was able to open it. He laughed in relief. "Got ya!" And walked over to a box in the wall and opened it. It was the swich. "All right guys, I'm at the switch. You ready?"

"Ready, as I'll ever be. Victor?" Sam asked.

"Just a sec." Sully said holding his number up one last time.

"The gentlemen's bid: One hundred ninety thousands euros." The auctioneer said.

"Five hundred thousend!" Rafe said holding his number in the air. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Ur.. Thank you. We have five hundred thousand euros in the room. Does the gentlemen with to continue?" The auctioneer asked. Sully went to put his number up anagin but then stopped and gestured to Rafe he could have it.

"You had me worried there for a minute Victor. Thought I might have to kill ya." Rafe said to him. Everyone laughed, believing it was a joke, when really they new he wasn't.

"Okay, lets ruin this assholes evening." Sully said to Nate.

"Anyone else? Going once, going twice? The I shall sell it for five hundred thousend-" The woman began to say but was cut of with the lights going out. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. The back up power with come on shortly." As the lights returned on someone noticed that something was missing.

"Its gone!" Rafe looked around the room and then saw someone enter one of the 'staff only' rooms. He began to run over to the door, which was being guarded.

"Move, get out of the way!" He daid barging past people. "Stop him!"

"Fermo!" The guard said, holding his hand up.

"What are you doing, your letting him get away!" Rafe said as he conuinued to run. The guard then held up his gun to Rafe. "Fine." Rafe said walking away from the guard and throwing his number to the floor.

Nate jumped down from the window and onto the balcony. "Sam, please tell me you go the cross." Nate begged.

"I got Saint Disman right here. Wanna say hi?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we've really kicked the hornet's nest down here." Sully said. "Ballroom's locked down, secruity's scambling."

"Victor, where's our get away?" Sam asked.

"Come to the drive way out front. Just follow the spotlight. I'll bring the car around." Sully told them.

"God job on getting the cross, Sam." Beth said.

"Beth, where the hell where you?" Sam asked.

"Hey, when a girl need to go, she needs to go." Beth said.

"Yeah, but why weren't you answering us?" Sam asked her.

"I didn't know you were trying to contact me. Plus you weren't answering me, so I guess bad signal." Beth guessed.

"Where are you know, Beth?" Sully asked.

"I'm at the driveway." Beth said.

"I'm nearly there, I'll meet you there." Sully said.

"We'll be waiting." Sam said. Sully walked down the path, towards the diveway, where he saw Beth leaning against a car.

"This your car, Sully?" Beth asked.

"How'd you guess?" Sully asked.

"Well, for one its not the most fanciest one here." Beth told him. Sully laughed and unlocked the car. Beth opened the door and fell into the seat. "My god, I can't take these heels much longer." Beth said taking off her shoes.

"And I always took you for the heel type." Sully said to her. Beth looked at him.

"You try wearing them." Beth challenged him.

"Na, I'll properly break my neck." Sully said making Beth laugh. "So Beth, about what we were talking about earlier," Sully said.

"Oh, come one Sully, really?" Beth said looking at him.

"Yes, really. I want to know why you did what you did." Sully said, but Beth didn't say anything. She just looked to the front shaking her head. "I want an answer."

"You want an answer? Fine." Beth said to him. "I left Nate and stayed behind because I believed he would be better of without me." Beth said to Sully. Sully looked at her with a confused, yet shock look in his face. "When Sam died, when I saw the look on his face, it broke my heart. And if I went home with Nate, what would have happened if he lost me too? I believe it was better for him to lose me sooner, rather then later." Sully looked at her with a look of slght shock. "Besides, maybe it would of been better if I was dead." Beth said under her breath. But Sully head her.

"Beth, why would you think that-" Sully began to say but was cut of but gun shots noises.

"Sam and Nathan." Beth said. "Come one, we've got to find them." Beth said. Sully started the car and quickly started to drive. The drove towards the noise of the loudest gun fire. The drove through a bush and saw Sam and Nate standing with a gun in each of their hands.

"Someone call for a limo?" Sully said. Nate and Sam began to run towards the car.

"Nathan time to go!" Sam yelled.

"Quick, get in the car!" Beth yelled to her brothers. Sam and Nate quickly jumped into the car and closed the door. But that didn't stop the bullets being shot at them.

"Go, go go!" Sam yelled.

"Hang on!" Sully yelled as he drove of on full speed through and gates and away from the auction house.

About half and hour later Sam, Nate, Beth and Sully sat around a table with the cross sitting in the middle of it. Sam picked it up and held it down at the edge of the table. He held a hammer in his hand and raised it above his head. He was about to bring it down, but stopped.

"I hope I don't go to hell for this." Sam said looked at the others. Beth and Nate laughed. He brought the hammer down on the end off the cross. He took the cross and looked at the hole he had made. He smile faded. "Shit."

"What?" Beth asked.

"Its empty." He said.

"What?" Nate said in confusion. Sam smiled and shook the cross, which brought out a piece of paper. The three sighed in relief with Sam laughed.

"Oh, you sone of an asshole." Nate said.

"I hate you, you know that, right?" Beth said to Sam.

"You love me really." Sam told her.

"Yeah, only cause I have to." Beth said to him. Sam laughed at her comment. Sam the took the paper and looked at it.

"All right, skull a cross bones. Very good sign." Sully said.

"That's Avery's insignai." Sam said. He rold out the piece of paper, which showed to be on it and picture of some sort with words and numbers. "Ah... 'Hodie mecum eris in Paradiso'."

"Today you will join me in paradise." Nate trancslated.

"Isn't that way Jesus said to Saint Dismas on the cross?" Beth said.

"Yeah but," Sam said "what about these number here? What do you make of these?"

"Some kind of code? Or a phone number?" Sully guessed.

"Yeah like they had phones back in that time." Beth said.

"C'mon," Nate said, like it was obvious, "they're dates."

"What?" Beth said.

"Look." Nate said taking the piece of paper. "1659."

"The year Avery was born." Sam said.

"1699." Nate said.

"Let me guess, the year he died?" Sully guessed.

"By most accounts yes, but," Sam began to say, "that means we have date of birth, date of death and 'Paridise. Which means we're looking for Avery's grave."

"It's at Saint Disman Cathedral." Nate said standing up and grabbing his book.

"Wait a sec. Hasn't Rafe been scouring that site for ages, already?" Sully said as Nate sat back down and opened his book up.

"Yeah the cathedral." Nate told him. "See these symbols? These's are found on an old scottish gravestone. Right. Now look at this." He said as he took out a small map. "Now the layout of this place is unusual. Here's the cathesral, but the graveyard is way over here." Nate said as he pointed to the area.

"Rafe's been looking in the wrong place." Sam said.

"Exacly." Nate said. Beth laughed.

"Good for him." Beth said.

"Guy's, we're going to Scotland." Sam said.

"All righ, all right, wait up." Sully said. "You do realise Rafe knows your coming?"

"Yeah, we can deal with them when we get there." Nate told him.

"That psycho would like nothing more than for you to show up." Sully told them. "Plus he got Nadine and her whole army there."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have this." Nate said to him gestering the letter. "The biggest pirate tressure off all times is in our grasp."

"I thougt this was about saving Sam and Beth?" Sully said pointing to the two siblings.

"It is, but its about both right?" Nate said. "We need the tressure to save Beth and Sam."

"How is Elena cool with all this?" Sully asked. Nate didn't answer him.

"She doesn't know does she?" Beth said. Nate shook his head.

"Jesus kid." Sully sighed.

"Look, it's just not that simple." Nate tild him.

"With all that you two have been through together," Sully said.

"She wouldn't understand this." Nate told him.

"You are not giving her enough credit." Sully said pointing to him.

"I can't take that chance." Nate told him. Sully sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Nathan he's right." Sam said to him. "Thing's have changed, Rafe's involved now. And, me and Beth can take this together, don't worry."

"He's right, Nathan." Beth said. "We can do it."

"Great. Well, thank you for your input. The three of you." Nate said standing up and leaving the room to call Elena. Sam took a bottle of alcohol and poured it into his glass. He went to fill up Sully's but Sully placed his hand over his cup. Sam put the bottle down. Beth looked at him.

"And what, I don't get a glass?" Beth asked. Sam shhok his head.

"Nope, not of this." Sam told her.

"Okay, fine," Beth said as she walked over to the mini fridge and opened the door. She then closed it and walked back over with a bottle of blue alchole, "I can win in my own way." Beth said opening the bottle. Sam laughed and looked at Sully.

"Something on your mind, dear?" Sam asked, taking a drink out of his glass.

"Look, I know it couldn't of been easy. All those years away." Sully said looking at Sam and Beth. "And I'm sorry for what happened to the both of you. But it's not his fault."

"Never said that it was." Sam said.

"Took his a long time to get out of this game." Sully told him.

"How long?" Beth asked.

"A long time." Sully answered.

"You see a gun to his head? He chose this." Sam said. "He's meant for this life."

"You really believe that?" Sully asked.

"Why are you here Victor?" Sam asked.

"I guess someone has to keep an eye out for him." Sully said to Sam. Sam didn't answer as Nate opened the door and entered the room again.

"No, I'll see you in a few more week?" Nate said. "Yeah, okay. I will. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Nate said as he hung up the phone. "Just told her that the job was going to take a little longer that expected. Which is true." Nate said.

"Which job are you talking about?" Beth asked. Nate looked at her.

"Really?" Beth shrugged. "All right. So come one what do you say? Sam and Beth could still use our help."

"Well I do hear the the weather is particularly fine in Scotland this time of year." Sully said and he poured himself a glass of alcohol.


End file.
